perrysodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Perry the Platypus
Identity Perry the Platypus, code named Agent P, is Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus, who, unbeknownst to his owners, lives a double life as a secret agent for the O.W.C.A. (The Organization Without a Cool Acronym a.k.a. "The Agency"), a government organization of animal spies. In the Agency, his immediate superior is Major Monogram. Early Life Perry was adopted 7 years ago by the Flynn-Fletcher family (after Bucky got ill and left) from an animal shelter run by the O.W.C.A. The boys chose him because of his wall-eyed gaze that made it appear as though he was looking at both Phineas and Ferb at the same time. When they adopted the platypus, he was given the name "Bartholomew" before he was renamed "Perry" (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension). According to Phineas, he has always enjoyed listening to music ("Oh, There You Are, Perry"). Personality While undercover, Perry can normally be found with his owners, Phineas and Ferb. As their pet, he lives up to the expectations for a platypus and "doesn't do much." He is also serious while on duty as an agent, even in front of Major Monogram when he does anything silly.("Perrysodes: Jerk De Soleil") Perry appears to be selfless and devoid of vanity.He deeply cares about the Flynn-Fletcher Family and is afraid to lose them. He will take immediate action whenever they are threatened ("Perrysodes: Oh, There You Are, Perry"). He is nice to not only his allies, but to his nemesis Dr. Doofenshmirtz as well, though only on some occasions. The O.W.C.A Perry has a lair under the Flynn-Fletcher's house that can be entered through various passages. Entrances inclue Chimney-Vator (in which he encounters Santa), one in the side of the tree, another in the side of the house, one in the middle of the backyard, and various others scattered throughout the property and even other parts of the city. His nemesis is Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz Perry's mission is almost always foiling the doctor’s plans, which he successfully accomplishes almost every time even with minimal details about the plans. Typically, during these missions, his battle with Dr. Doofenshmirtz unintentionally cleans up whatever Phineas and Ferb have been working on that day. For one mission (and only one mission) his nemesis was The Regurgitator, who is now in prison ("Perrysodes: Oh, There You Are, Perry"). Perry receives wages from the O.W.C.A. for his work. He is seen paying for Doofenshmirtz’s door and cans of oil. Major Monogram has mentioned a huge bonus check.He gives a girl $20 for her skateboard after Dr. Heinz doofenshmirtz stole a boy’s bike.He pays 25 cents for an arcade machine for going to his lair. Abilities and Equipments It is currently unknown how Perry was recruited into the Agency in the first place, nor what kind of training Perry has undergone before receiving missions. For a platypus, Perry has above-normal strength, speed, stamina, accuracy, and reflexes, (According to Doofenshmirtz, he can perform "highly improbable judo maneuvers") making him a formidable hand-to-hand combatant. A master of platyjitsu, Perry can subdue his nemesis, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, with ease. Perry is quick-thinking and very efficient in his missions, especially when compared to his temporary partner, the British spy Agent Double 0-0. For example, while Double 0-0 is trying to use his laser-watch to cut through his metal restraints, Perry simply throws a brick at the remote control, pressing the big button and freeing them both ("Elementary My Dear Stacy"). Perry was also able to single-handedly destroy five Norm Bots whereas a group of twelve fellow agents failed to destroy even one despite numerical superiority and an initially successful ambush. He has also been shown to respond to and understand not only English, but French as well , however at one occasion he needed a dictionary. Perry is familiar with operating most kinds of machinery and vehicles, even if they're Doofenshmirtz's inventions (although perhaps this is due to the fact that most of them have an obvious off-switch, plug or self-destruct button) or Phineas and Ferb's inventions. With the help of Dr. Doofenshmirtz, he could fix a machine and slightly upgrade it. In the live show he was able to wield a lightsaber with extreme skill. He could also build big things such as a making a shelter complete with music and animal servants and a spinning windmill sculpture while operating a robot (although it might be one of the robot's mechanisms). Perry knows math, as he is seen measuring the trap put on by Dr. Doofenshmirtz, as well as making calculations in his head for keeping Heinz out of the way while Vanessa and Monty wished to remain unseen. He is also smart enough to be able to read and write. Perry also knows how to drive. Some of the vehicles he drives are a hovercraft car, a banana truck (with aid of stilts so he can reach the pedals), and Dr. Doofenshmirtz's truck. He can also pilot a plane. It has been shown that he can parallel park with extreme skill. Perry is musically talented as he can play the guitar, the banjo, can DJ, sing opera, and read sheet music. Perry is able to pull a remarkable number of items out of the air from behind his back. Where exactly they are hidden is not obvious because Perry typically does not wear clothes. The most frequent gadgets he uses are: * Wrist communicator - Perry wears a watch-like communicator on his front left paw, and one on his front right paw, although it could be the same watch. It is normally hidden by his fur. ("Oh, There You Are, Perry", "No More Bunny Business"). * Notepad and pencil - Perry uses it to write down notes for his missions but where he has it while not using it is unknown. Perry has also been seen drawing Major Monogram on the notepad while being briefed for a mission. * Fedora - Agent P's fedora serves several purposes. First of all, the hat identifies him as a secret agent. It appears to have a hidden bar-code that allows him to access the computer ("No More Bunny Business"). There is a spring inside the hat that, when pulled, starts a motor which causes the brim of the hat to spin. The hat can then be used as a circular saw.On at least one occasion, Agent P is able to pull an object out of his hat, which he uses to fight Dr. Doofenshmirtz or help himself escape: a can of Fancy Cheese Spray or a hot dog ("Backyard Aquarium"). The hat may also be used like a boomerang. Perry uses his hat in this way to knock Dr. Doofenshmirtz's controller to the ground, damaging it and setting him free. In addition, it seems to have unnatural abilities to stay attached to its owner's head; it stays put on Agent P's head underwater and even in space. He seems very attached to it; in circumstances when it is in danger of being blown away, he holds it with one paw on it to keep it in place, and Agent P was furious when Dennis the rogue agent stole his hat and used it to access the Agency's mainframe. Once Dennis is defeated, Agent P snatched his hat back from him indignantly and returned it to its proper place on his own head ("No More Bunny Business"). It also contains an auto-scan replication device inside of it, that scans information during each mission, which the OWCA has been using to recreate each of Heinz Doofenshmirtz's Inator's to be studied and see if they have been getting smarter or dumber as the years go by. The hat was used as a punching glove. Perry also used the auto-scan replication device to scan all of Phineas and Ferb's big ideas that he stored in his lair computer and can be unlocked by placing his tri-fold locket in a slot on his console like a key.The most important job his fedora has is to hide his identity from Dr. Doofenshmirtz, without it Dr. Doofenshmirtz can not recognize him. * Grappling gun - Agent P uses it to climb up and swing from buildings and climb onto Doofenshmirtz's blimp. ("Bowl-R-Ama Drama") Disguises Perry is the Flynn-Fletcher family's only pet that has been mentioned in more than one episode, or rather, every one (others in only a single episode include the deceased Bucky, the freed Goldie, the captured Mr. Cutie Patootie, or Steve who blends into the surroundings). In order to prevent his family and other people from learning his identity, Perry pretends that he is "just a mindless animal that doesn't do much". His primary method to achieve this status is to direct each of his eyes outwards in opposite directions, creating the "dumb" look. Once he is certain that he is no longer being watched, Perry drops the act and retrieves his secret agent hat, a fedora. During his mission as "Perry the Teenage Girl", Perry continued to use this method to mask his true intelligence. While all the Agents wear similar hats, it is this particular hat that allows people to identify Perry as Agent P, as shown when Dennis wears Perry's hat and a scanner is shown, scanning an apparent bar-code like structure to hack into the O.W.C.A. as Perry ("No More Bunny Business"). Once when a rouge agent named Dennis the Rabbit tried to hack the O.W.C.A,Perry had to stop him and avoid his cover being blown. This shows that he is very quick with disguises, especially his pet mode. (No More Bunny Business) Relationships Major Monogram Perry's superior is the leader of his division of the O.W.C.A., Major Monogram. Monogram himself gives a mission briefing nearly every episode to Agent P. When Perry is receiving his mission in his lair, he writes down notes, assumed as something which would help him during his mission. The Flynn-Fletcher family Perry's feelings for his owners are further showcased when he is faced with the prospects of moving to a new family in order to combat another evil scientist: he appears visibly shaken and sad. In the song Come Home Perry, Phineas mentions that Perry is the color of a blueberry and is "kinda short and hairy." It is shown that Perry spends part of the night sleeping in Phineas's bed and at some point switches over to Ferb's so as to not show preference or play favorites with any one of them ("Oh, There You Are, Perry") Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher Perry has even allowed Phineas and Ferb to dress him in an extremely humiliating costume for their circus show and averts his mission temporarily to appear in his act ("Jerk De Soleil"). Candace Flynn Candace was once overwhelmed by feelings of guilt when Perry goes missing, as she had angrily put Perry outside the house after tripping on him the night before,meaning that she truly cares about him. He then started moving his hand mockingly copying what Candace had said, in a rare instance of Perry's reaction towards Candace ("Oh, There You Are, Perry"). Dr. Doofenshmirtz Agent P's job is to stop whatever evil scheme of Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Agent P always finishes his job nicely, leaving the doctor screaming "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!". It is unclear how Dr. Doofenshmirtz knows his platypus nemesis's pet name, "Perry". The doctor usually calls Perry "Perry the Platypus", rarely "Perry" and never "Agent P". Over time, they have become each other's frenemy. In some cases, after confronting Dr. Doofenshmirtz and evaluating the situation, Perry decides to help Dr. Doofenshmirtz with his not-so-evil plans. Similarly, Doofenshmirtz reacts negatively when Perry is assigned to fight another mad scientist, The Regurgitator. Doofenshmirtz has gone as far as saving Perry from being destroyed by the Regurgitator, stating that Perry can be only his nemesis ("Oh, There You Are, Perry"). Pinky the Chihuahua Pinky laughs at Perry when Perry is wearing a Bee Costume. (Bee Story) They have also fought alongside eachother on occasions.(Where's Pinky?). Backround Information *While Perry usually makes chattering sounds only, and laughing ("Elementary My Dear Stacy").("Oh, There You Are, Perry"). Although it should be noted that most of these are pretty much variations of his usual chattering. *Perry is usually seen with indignant and serious expressions on his face, and doesn't seem to smile so much. However, there are some instances where he is seen smiling. *Perry doesn't like to wear dresses ("No More Bunny Business"). *Perry has a watch on his right arm and one on his left arm, ("Oh, There You Are, Perry") but it could just be the same watch, and he put it on the other arm. However, he has been seen with a watch on both arms. *Perry is O.W.C.A.'s top agent and, for some reason, is assigned to its least credible threat. *He enjoys horseback riding, good books, and long walks on the beach. Perry's also an excellent pachisi player. *Dan and Jeff wanted Perry to be an animal that cannot be bought from a pet shop or pound, because if it were a species as common as a dog, kid viewers would want their parents to buy the same breed of dog, etc. They wanted an unknown animal so that they may have creative freedom with it (Jeff's mother-in-law thought that he had actually invented the animal). Before making him a platypus, they considered making Perry a capybara. *It would be practically impossible to have a platypus as a pet because male platypuses are actually venomous. *Perry does have venom spurs on his ankles ("Primal Perry"). He is apparently careful when he kicks Doofenshmirtz, because his nemesis didn't even know that he had them. *Perry, along with Phineas and Ferb, has made appearances of some sort in every episode of the series. *In most foreign language dubs, Perry's chattering sound is deeper. *In some early drawings unlike regular platypuses, Perry had black eyes, but was changed to dark red eyes to be more like normal platypuses. *Perry makes a cameo appearance alongside Swampy the alligator in the trailer for the latest "Where's My Water?" incarnation, "Where's My Mickey?". *A semi-recurring gag is that every time someone discovers Perry's a secret agent, the first thing they ask about is the hat. Category:P Category:O.W.C.A Agents Category:Characters